Monster Skills
Monster Skills are various abilities available only to Monsters in the Golden Sun games, which have a variety of effects. Monster skills range from the relatively weak "Rumble", to the incredibly dangerous "Djinn Storm" and "Formina Sage". Monster Skills do not cause the monster the loss of PP, and therefore are available to the monster at any time other than when it is asleep or stunned. In addition, like Psynergy, they will generally not miss. The Monster Skills in the Golden Sun games are as follows in alphabetical order, with a list of the monsters that can use them underneath: __TOC__ Acid Bite A pair of red jaws slowly chomp on a targeted Adept three times for Mars damage, with a chance of lower their Defense. *Acid Maggot Ally Search Series Ally Search The monster summons another monster of the same species into the enemy party. *Calamar *Cannibal Ghoul *Drone Bee monster line (Fighter Bee or higher) *Undead Battle Cry Same as Ally Search, but might summon a monster of a different species. *Worm Mystic Call Only usable if user has fewer than four allies; summons a random member of the Ball monster line to appear at the user's side. *Star Magician Speed Surge The monster divides into two separate monsters, effectively creating a new monster in-battle. *Slime monster line (Ooze or higher) Angle Spike The monster shooting out a red energy spike, striking a single Adept for Mars damage. *Angle Worm monster line Angry Mine User self-destructs to cause moderate damage to the opposing party. The attack removes the user from the battle in a way that it is not counted as "felled" (you don't get its EXP and coins). *Anger Ball Armor Crush User attacks, causing a massive explosion that does strong damage and will likely lower Defense. *Sentinel Bacteria Rush Attacks a single Adept with glowing green claw swipes for moderate Venus damage and a chance of inflicting poison. *Fiendish Ghouls Bear Claw The monster attacks a single Adept with several glowing red claw swipes in rapid succession for enhanced damage. *Mauler monster line Beat Dance Increases the user's Attack power. *Chestbeater monster line Berserk Increases the user's Attack power. *Brutal Troll *Grisly Black Ice Adepts are hit by a barrage of black dust. Resembles the Dark Blessing monster skill. Since the damage is Venus-based, it is likely that the name is actually supposed to be "Black Earth". *Serpent Bone Charge User suffuses itself with an aura of blue energy and charges a target to inflict moderate Venus damage. *Skeleton and Skull Warrior Breath/Blessing series Blessing, in this case, is actually a mistranslation of katakana for "breath"; the mistake was corrected in The Lost Age. Acid Blessing/Acid Breath Causes a pink blast of poisonous gases to come from the monster and damage up to three targets for Venus damage and potentially lower their defences. *Earth Lizard *Toadonpa (Called Dark Blessing in first game) *Poison Toad and Devil Frog Blast Breath A stream of fire that causes Mars damage and lowers the target's defence. *Doom Dragon (first head) Chill Breath Generates a mass of air filled with chunks of ice at up to three targets, dealing strong Mercury damage. *Ocean Dragon Dark Blessing (Dark Breath) Causes a wave of sepia to come from the monster and damage the targets for Venus damage and potentially inflict delusion upon them. *Kraken Evil Blessing (Evil Breath) Causes a huge swarm of evil spirits to come from the monster to damage the targets for high Mars damage, and may cause them to become Haunted. *Fusion Dragon Fire Blessing/Fire Breath Causes a blast of fiery air to come from the monster and damage up to three targets for Mars damage. *Dread Hound *Fire Dragon *Fire Worm *Pyrodra *Salamander *Wyvern Chick and Winged Lizard *Wyvern Flame Breath Generates a mass of fire at the party for strong Mars damage. *Flame Dragon monster line Ice Blessing/Ice Breath Causes a blast of ice to come from the monster and damage two targets for Mercury damage. *Blue Dragon monster line *Dire Wolf *Dread Hound monster line (Fenrir or higher) *Ice Gargoyle *Lizard King *Pteranodon Sand Breath Causes a blast of sand to come from the monster and damage up to three targets for Venus damage. * Scorpion monster line Storm Blessing/Storm Breath Causes a stream of purple lightning to come from the monster and damage the targets for Jupiter damage and potentially inflict stun upon them. *Sky Dragon *Thunder Lizard Toxic Breath Causes a cloud of yellow and green gas to come from the monster and damage up to three Adepts, possibly inflicting poison on each one. *Serpent Water Blessing/Water Breath Causes a blast of water to come from the monster and damage up to three targets with Mercury damage. *Kraken *Lizard Man and Lizard Fighter *Sea Dragon monster line *Statue Monster Line Bite Series Poisonous Bite Bites a single Adept with holographic green jaws. Causes Venus damage with a chance of inflicting poison. *Cuttle and Aqua Jelly *Mad Plant Electric Bite Bites a single Adept with holographic purple jaws several times. Causes Jupiter damage with a chance of inflicting stun. *Calamar and Aqua Jelly Brute Force User suffuses itself with an aura of gold energy and charges the target to inflict moderate Venus damage. *Troll monster line Cage If successful, stuns a single target for one turn. *Agatio *Flame Dragon (large) Counterstrike Inflicts Venus damage to a single Adept. *Plated Rat Crazy Voice Causes a single Adept to lose some PP. *Harridan Crucible Selects a random Summon that can be performed using the party's available Standby Djinn, apparently weighted towards Summons that require more Djinn, and performs it with the hapless party as the targets (except with Coatlicue, in which case Valukar will be the one receiving regeneration). *Valukar Cruel Ruin An ability that lets the user fly to the heavens and from there, breathe down lashing beams of Venus energy that engulf all targets in a blazing light. In terms of animation, it's similar to a Summon sequence. *Doom Dragon (second and third heads) Crusher Grip User attacks with a glowing red claw swipe which lets loose an electricity-crackling vapor impact, dealing Venus damage a chance of inflicting stun on the affected target. *Foul Mummy and Grave Wight Darksol Gasp Strong Venus damage to multiple targets, with the possibility of haunting each one. *Doom Dragon (third head) Deadly Gas User breathes a white-hot cloud of red gas that strikes multiple targets and may inflict each one with deadly poison. *Fusion Dragon Death Size/Death Scythe User attacks with a huge slash that causes strong damage and may instantly down the target. *Menardi *Karst Demon Eye May affect all Adepts currently battling with the effects of Haunt. *Aka Manah monster line Desert Gasp Strong Venus damage and lowers defense. *Scorpion monster line *Doom Dragon (second and third heads) Djinn destruction series Djinn Blast Completely drains (puts in Recovery) all the Djinn of one member of your currently battling party. *Doom Dragon (first head) Djinnfest Forces one random Djinn of each member of the currently battling party to enter Recovery. *Karst *Flame Dragon (Small) Djinn Storm A powerful ability that puts all Djinn in Recovery for the currently battling party (front row). *Doom Dragon (third/last head) *Dullahan Djinn Stun Places one of each Adept's Djinn on Standby. It is often used in conjunction with Crucible to use your party's summons against them. *Valukar Double Step Strikes a single target for enhanced damage. *Wargold Dragon Driver Causes high Mars Damage to a wide range of targets by scattering several persistent dark flames around, then breathing a great plume of dark fire onto the victims. This is essentially the Fusion Dragon acting like Tiamat. *Fusion Dragon Dynamite User leaps towards the opposing party and self-destructs in mid-air, generating a powerful explosion causing heavy Venus damage to up to three Adepts. The attack removes the user from the battle in a way that it is not counted as "felled" (you don't get its EXP and coins). *Stone Soldier monster line Earth Force A sphere of gravitic energy that renders one adept unable to move for the turn. *Doom Dragon Echo Cut Inflicts enhanced damage on a single target. *Briggs *Sea Fighter Element Swap Has no in-battle effect, but is always used before Dullahan summons Charon. *Dullahan Fang series Cannibal Fang User bites the target repeatedly, absorbing the damage dealt to recover its own HP. *Ghoul monster line Double Fang Ethereal blue jaws bite the target twice, doing enhanced damage. *Dread Hound monster line Drain Fang A pair of ethereal red jaws bites the foe and siphons red energy orbs out of it. If successful, it heals the user by the amount of damage done. *Fusion Dragon Poison Fang Ethereal green jaws chomp at one target, going damage and possibly inflicting them with standard poison. *Tarantula Rabid Fang Etheral red jaws chomp at one target, doing damage and possibly inflicting them with deadly poison. *Recluse *Chimera monster line Vampiric Fang User bites the foe and siphons red energy orbs out of it, and restoring its own HP by the amount of damage done. *Rabid Bat Fire Dance The user projects a billowing plume of fire at a single target for Mars damage. This skill uses the same visual as the Salamander Rod’s Unleash effect, but with a different damage output. *Phoenix monster line Formina Sage A large purple lightning-sword smashes into the the target, doing damage so high that the target is often downed outright. It is probably supposed to be called Fulminous (i.e. lightning) Edge. *Dullahan Freebite Rush Deals Venus damage to a single Adept, with a chance of lowering their Attack rating. *Dirty Ape Goo series Bone Chiller A lob of blue slimy water thrown onto targets feet. Causes Mercury damage. *Slime (Overworld) Decompose A lob of yellowish goo thrown onto the target's feet. Lowers each target's Attack power. *Cannibal Ghoul *Zombie monster line (Undead or higher) Poison Ink A lob of red goo thrown at a targeted Adept that evaporates into a red mist, dealing Venus damage with a chance of inflicting Deadly Poison *Man o' War Rising Venom Identical to Sticky Poison. *Aqua Hydra Rotten Blood A lob of pinkish slime thrown onto the target's feet. Causes low damage and may lower the target's Defense. *Zombie monster line (Undead or higher) *Toadonpa Sticky Goo A lob of brown slimy water thrown onto the targets feet. Causes Mercury damage with a chance of lowering the target's defense. *Ooze Sticky Poison A lob of green slime or water thrown onto the target's feet. Causes Mercury damage and may poison the target. *Slime Beast Gravel Blow Moderate Venus damage. *Doom Dragon (first head) Guard Aura Negates almost all damage done to the most powerful ally of the user. *Guardian Ball *Doom Dragon Haunting User attempts to inflict one target with the Haunt status condition. Its effect is pretty much identical to the Haunt Psynergy. *Willowisp *Horned Ghost Heartrender Lowers a single Adept's Attack rating. *Siren monster line Heat Flash The user leaps into the air and slashes at a single target, causing a burst of fire. Inflicts moderate Mars damage and may delude the target. *Saturos Heat Kiss The user releases a large, quick array of glowing valentine-shaped symbols, debuffing up to three targets by temporarily lowering their Attack values by 25%. *Karst *Flame Dragon (small) Human Hunt May either do one to three points of damage to an Adept or instantly down them. *Aka Manah monster line Hydro Slash Strong Mercury damage to one target, resembles many bubbles shooting through the target, coming from off screen. *Merman monster line Lucid Prophecy Inflicts one target with a Death Curse. *Manticore King Mad Dash User lunges forward and slashes the target repeatedly, causing enhanced damage. Its visual effect is identical to that of Ransack. *Chimera monster line Maneater User chomps a single target, siphoning red energy orbs back to itself, restoring the user's HP by the amount of damage done. *Mad Plant Mine Ball User hurls a ball of light blue energy at the party, which then explodes to do moderate damage to three or four targets. *Star Magician Mortal Blow The user leaps into a single Adept while a red projectile shoots into the target, creating a red explosion, dealing enhanced Venus damage. The attack removes the user from the battle in a way that it is not counted as "felled" (you don't get its EXP and coins). *Warrior Bee Mystic Flame A cluster of fiery wisps converge on the target, inflicting moderate Mars damage. *Will Head Needle series Beast Needle Long purple shots fire at one adept causing Mercury damage. *Urchin Beast Poison Sting Long green shots fire at one adept, causing Mercury damage and having a chance to poison the adept. *Needle Egg Stun Sting Long blue needles fire at one adept, causing Mercury damage and having a chance to Stun the target. *Sea Hedgehog Numbing Sting Deals Jupiter damage to a single Adept with a chance of stunning the target. *Drone Bee monster line Ocean Fist Moderate Mercury damage to one target, may reduce their HP to 1. *Poseidon Onslaught User surrounds itself with an aura of yellow energy and rams the target, inflicting moderate Venus damage. *Mad Vermin Outer Space The user leaps into orbit before plummeting back down to earth on top of its enemies in a blinding explosion of purple fire. Causes high Mars damage to a wide range of targets. This is the Fusion Dragon's version of the Meteor Summoning, and its animation is a purple palette swap of the Meteor summon's animation. *Fusion Dragon Pike Assault The user strike a single Adept with a blue cylindrical burst of energy upon impact, inflicting heavy Jupiter damage, with a chance of ignoring 50% of the target's defense. *Ghost Army monster line Poison Beat User slaps a single target with a poisonous tentacle, causing moderate damage and possibly inflicting poison. *Kraken Power Crush Series All of these monster skills have a chance of reducing the targeted Adept's HP to 1. Power Crush The user rams a single Adept while cloaked in a large yellow orb of energy, dealing Venus damage. *Living Armor monster line *Minotaurus monster line Mighty Press The user crushes a single target, inflicting heavy damage. *Serpent Severe Blow The user charges into a single target, causing a massive explosion, inflicting heavy damage. *Fusion Dragon Thrash Leaps up and lands on one foe, crushing them, inflicting Mercury damage. *Toad monster line Truncheon Fist The monster launches a powerful punch straight into one target, causing Venus damage. *Golem monster line (Earth Golem or higher) Vital Moon The user charges forward to tackle a single target, letting loose a large amount of glowing red energy on impact, causing Venus damage. *Demon monster line Psy Boost User recoves some PP. *Doom Dragon (First head) Quick Slash The user attacks a single Adept, producing a burst of purple energy in a large X-shape, dealing Jupiter damage. *Momonga monster line Raging Flood Does strong Mercury damage to all enemies. *Aqua Hydra Ransack User charges the target at high speed and rapidly slashes them with its claws, inflicting strong Venus damage. *Ape and Killer Ape *Wild Gorilla Recovery User recovers at least 150 HP. *Chimera monster line (Chimera Mage or higher) Regen Dance User scatters some mystic feathers, completely restoring one felled ally; only usable if an ally has been felled. The name is short for Regeneration Dance. *Phoenix monster line Rolling Flame Fires a blast of flame which creates several rings of fire on impact *Agatio *Flame Dragon (Large) Rumble Several evil spirits come from the monster and inflict moderate Venus damage. *Amaze and Creeper *Ghost Slaver Lowers the defense of the monster's enemy. *Hydra and Aqua Hydra Sleep Star Scatters violet dust to attempt to inflict sleep on two or three targets. *Tret *Death Cap Slice Does enhanced damage to one target. *Thief monster line Soothing Star Scatters gold spores to regenerate a small amount of HP to self or one ally. *Wild Mushroom Sound wave series Banshee Howl Damage to a single target, may stun them. *Harpy monster line (Virago onwards) Sonic Wave Launches rings of orange energy through a single Adept, dealing Jupiter damage. *Bat monster line *Ant Lion monster line *Clay Gargoyle War Cry Launches rings of light blue energy through a single Adept, dealing Jupiter damage with a chance of stunning them for one turn. *Ape monster line (Killer Ape or higher) Wicked Howl Launches rings of dark red energy through a single Adept, dealing Jupiter damage with a chance of stunning them for one turn. *Dread Hound monster line Spasm User recovers roughly 40 HP. *Orc monster line Spider Web Lowers a the Defense of a single target. *Spider monster line Spinning Beat The user strike a single Adept with spinning tentacles, inflicting Mercury damage, with a chance of ignoring 50% of the target's defense. *Kraken Star Mine Summon like attack that inflicts Mars damage on all targets. *Avimander Stun Jip Inflicts strong damage to a single target, possibly stunning them. *Valukar Stun Muscle Damages one target, may stun them. *Agatio *Flame Dragon (large) Total Defense Reduces the amount of damage the user takes on that turn by 90%. *Rat monster line (Armored Rat or higher) Triple Chomp Causes Moderate Mercury damage. *Hydra monster line True Collide The user siphons large masses of dark energy from up to three targets, inflicting moderate damage and likely restoring the user's health by the same amount. *Dullahan Twin Beaks Deals Jupiter damage to a single adept. There is a chance that the resulting damage will be doubled. *Gryphon monster line *Raptor Typhoon Blow Strong Mercury damage to multiple targets. *Poseidon Undead Sword A large, jagged sword comes out of the ground and impales one target, dealing Venus damage. *Bone Fighter Ur Flash User leaps forward to perform a fast, powerful claw slash for Jupiter damage. *Wolfkin monster line Vanish Claw User attacks with a glowing red claw swipe which let looses a vaporous red-white cloud on impact, dealing Venus damage a chance of inflicting poison on the affected target. *Mummy Watery Grave Does strong Mercury damage to multiple targets, and has a small chance of instantly downing them. *Poseidon Wing series Wing Beat Moderate Jupiter damage to a single target. *Vile Dirge Wing Flutter Moderate Jupiter damage to three targets. *Tornado Lizard *Gryphon Wing Stroke Strong Jupiter damage to three targets. *Tornado Lizard monster line (Storm Lizard or higher) *Gryphon monster line (Wild Gryphon or higher) Worms User recovers roughly 50 HP. *Mole monster line (Mad Mole or higher) Category:Golden Sun Category:Monster lines